


STOP - GO

by damedanbo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Board Games, Dream Fighting, Dreamwalking, M/M, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedanbo/pseuds/damedanbo
Summary: Hibari foolishly assumes Mukuro will let him sleep peacefully. He doesn't count on Mukuro following him to the dream world.





	STOP - GO

It started when Kyouya tried to go to bed.

He walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts, muffler towel around his neck. He yawned, walking down the chilly hall to his bedroom, and ignored the prickle of hair on the back of his neck as he opened the door.

“Rokudou Mukuro,” he said casually, sliding the door shut behind him again. “What do you want?”

“Hey, Kyouya~” Mukuro purred, sitting up from zir sleeping position in Kyouya’s futon. “I brought a game; we should play!” Ze gestured to a traditional goban, set up on the floor beside the bed.

“No,” Kyouya said, slinging his towel aside, turning off the light, and climbing into the futon to sleep. Mukuro started at him a moment, then turned the light back on.

“I came all this way, Kyouya. You should entertain me.”

“I’m going to sleep,” Kyouya yawned.

“You’re so boring,” Mukuro sighed, pinching Kyouya’s neck. When he failed to respond, the illusionist huffed and laid down beside him, closing zir eyes.

For a long while, the room was silent. Kyouya could feel himself slipping into slumber, losing his hold on the waking world. Everything was comfortably warm and black and unmoving around him as he entered the world of dreams. And then, very suddenly, it lit up.

“Welcome, Kyouya!” Mukuro cheered, throwing zir hands up in the air. Ze was decked out in a handsome blue suit with a dazzling indigo vest underneath. Ze stood, discarding zir jacket immediately, and beckoned Kyouya- still in his boxers and t-shirt- forward. “You’re JUST in time.”

“In time for what?” Kyouya asked, too bewildered to be properly mad. They weren’t in his room anymore- in fact, they didn’t seem to be anywhere at all, and that should have been concerning too- but he was so sleepy, still.

Mukuro smiled slyly at him and waved him over. Kyouya rubbed his eyes, approaching, and froze, staring down at the pure white platform before them.

“What is this.”

“Haven’t you ever played Go before?”

“I told you I wasn’t playing.”

“But that was in the waking world. This is the world of dreams.” Mukuro smiled at him sympathetically, for he must have been an incredibly stupid boy. “Pick your color.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then you can be black. I’ll be white.” Mukuro passed a goke bowl over to Kyouya. Kyouya promptly slung it into the far white distance. It immediately reappeared, unspilled, on the platform between them. 

Kyouya flung it away once more for good measure.

“Are you finished?” Mukuro asked, smile a bit strained.

“I suppose.”

“Then let’s play.”

Kyouya sighed. He’d learned with time that there wasn’t much one could do to stop Mukuro from getting what ze wanted- they were similar in that way. It would be easiest to play a game and let Mukuro get bored- then he’d be allowed to sleep for real.

“Go ahead,” Mukuro said, smiling encouragingly at him. Kyouya scowled and placed a black stone on the board.

“You can place another,” Mukuro said.

“I don’t need a handicap.”

“You might!”

Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest. “Just go,” he snapped.

“Testy,” Mukuro sang, plucking a white stone from his goke and placing it on the board opposite Kyouya’s. 

Kyouya placed another black stone, on the lower half of the board. Mukuro mirrored it on the left side. Kyouya placed a third black stone, and Mukuro’s white stone hovered over the opposite side-

“Don’t copy me.”

“Oya oya. Someone’s a cranky boy.” Mukuro instead placed zir stone in the near middle of the board, between Kyouya’s first two black.

They placed stones like that for a while. Kyouya kept his head rested against his palm, elbow leaned against the edge of the table. Mukuro hummed and watched him, smiling whenever their eyes met. Kyouya yawned, looking away, down at the board- and jolted himself upright. 

“What did you do.”

“What are you talking about?”

The board… he couldn’t tell how, dammit, not in his sleepy haze, but it had changed. A second ago they’d been evenly matched- now Mukuro’s white pieces held his black pieces in on all sides.

“You’re cheating,” he accused.

“That’s quite the accusation,” Mukuro said, smiling back at him. “Have any proof?”

“You…”

“Then if you don’t mind, it’s my turn.” Mukuro placed another piece. Hibari stared hard at the board.

“Are you using illusions?” Hibari asked, trying hard not to blink.

“That’s not it. It’s my turn,” Mukuro said, placing another white stone.

“Then you’re just cheating like a normal person,” Hibari surmised.

“How would I do that?” Mukuro asked, placing another white stone.

“You switched the stones when I wasn’t looking.”

“Aren’t you always looking?” Mukuro asked, smiling at him as ze placed a fourth white stone.

Hibari paused, staring at the board again.

“Ah!”

“What is it?”

“You just went three- four times!”

“Are you sure? Didn’t you go too?” Mukuro tilted zir head, eyes wide and innocent.

“No, I… I don’t think so.”

“Then go. It’s your turn.”

There weren’t many moves he could make. He placed a black stone and closed his eyes for a moment, exhausted. He heard the click of a white stone on the board and opened them again, blinking blearily at the board.

“Rokudou Mukuro.”

“Hm?”

“Do you think I’m stupid.”

“Does what I think matter to you?”

Kyouya stared down at the board. There wasn’t a single black piece left on it.

“Ah-” Mukuro gasped as Kyouya flipped the board, slinging stones everywhere. “Kyouya, don’t be a sore loser.” The board flipped itself back onto the platform, white stones flinging themselves back into place. “Take your turn.”

Kyouya flipped it a second time, to drive the point home.

“Fine, fine. You’re not having fun.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You’re cheating.”

“Is that all?”

“I didn’t want to play in the first place!”

“Such a whiner,” Mukuro sighed, staring off over Kyouya’s shoulder with a wink. Kyouya whirled around- no one- and then back to Mukuro- who was gone.

“Rokudou Mukuro!” he called, grabbing for tonfa that weren’t there.

Soft laughter drifted over the world of white. “If you’re going to be such a sore loser,” Mukuro’s voice called from all around him, “why don’t I give you a rematch?” The ground shook. Kyouya wobbled, putting his arms out to keep his balance. A shadow fell over him- something huge and white, clutched between a gigantic forefinger and thumb- that slammed down in front of Kyouya and knocked him on his butt.

“Take your turn,” Mukuro called, and Kyouya looked up and over his shoulder at the illusionist- easily 60 meters high, looming over him and smiling. 

“Stop toying with me,” Kyouya said, glaring up at zir.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you. Speak up.”

“Stop toying--!”

“Alright, I’ll go again.” Mukuro laid down another colossal stone behind Kyouya, so close he leapt away to avoid being crushed. “Honestly, it’s like you don’t WANT to win.”

Kyouya snarled, scrambling up the smooth side of the go stone between them, trying not to slide back down. “That’s not a legal move,” Mukuro warned him, chin in zir palm, watching the tiny Hibari hurl unheard insults at him.

The board rumbled. Kyouya instinctively clung to the white stone, though there was little to cling to on its smooth surface. Something thudded to the board to his left- then to his right- then all around him- white stones, raining from the neverending white sky, pelting the white board and threatening to crush him.

“Better run,” Mukuro warned.

Kyouya jumped up, narrowly avoiding the stone that hit his perch, and took off running towards the colossal illusionist. Mukuro watched him, grinning, and reached a hand out to him. Kyouya took it in a flying leap, charing up Mukuro’s arm, over zir shoulder, fist drawn back to slam into the giant’s face.

And very suddenly, he was falling, and Mukuro was nowhere to be seen. He fell, voice caught in his throat, hair flapping around his face, conscious of the ground coming up quickly underneath him.

He didn’t so much land as get thrown sideways, tumble over a few times, and come to a stop facedown on the white empty ground. He pushed himself upright, grimacing in pain, and turned to face what had thrown him.

“Rokudou Mukuro,” he gritted out, though it didn’t hold the commanding power it had earlier.

“It’s me,” Mukuro said, waving hello to him, trident in zir other hand. “This is what you wanted, right?”

Kyouya glared with all his might. “I guess it wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t have those,” Mukuro continued, gesturing to the tonfa strapped over Kyouya’s t-shirt. Kyouya snatched them up and charged zir, swinging for zir head right away.

“Always so forward,” Mukuro purred, leaping backwards and swinging zir trident just before ze left range. “At the very least, I guess it’s good that you know what you want.”

“Stop talking,” Kyouya growled, chasing after zir.

“I do prefer that to someone who doesn’t.”

“Shut up.”

“Now if only you’d be so honest with your other feelings.” Mukuro paused in zir backwards retreat, swinging zir trident around zir head and slashing at Kyouya. Kyouya leapt back, slamming the buttons to release the ball and chain from the ends of his tonfa. 

“Kyuu!”

The ball of the ball and chain had been replaced with two perfectly round Rolls. They swung from the chains, wiggling their legs and crying out for help. “Kyuuuu!”

Mukuro laughed uproariously at that. “Kuahahahahaha! Isn’t that  _ adorable?  _ Go ahead, try and hit me with it.” Kyouya sighed, setting his tonfa carefully on the ground so as not to hurt the hedgehogs, and ran at Mukuro armed only with his fists. Mukuro ducked back, jabbing forward with zir trident. Kyouya leapt smoothly to the side and got a single hit in before retreating. Mukuro followed.

“You could still use your tonfa, you know,” Mukuro called, slashing at Kyouya’s t-shirt. “You can’t hurt your box animal in a dream.”

“Be quiet,” Hibari sneered, grabbing the trident pole nearest him and dragging Mukuro closer. Mukuro grinned, charging forward. Kyouya drew his fist back and drove it forward into nothingness.

A soft laugh behind his back, and Kyouya whirled around to face Mukuro again. “Stop  _ cheating,” _ he spat, grappling with the illusionist for control of the trident. Mukuro hummed, tilting zir head.

“But I’m not cheating.”

“Enough!”

“Fine!” Mukuro said, releasing the trident into Kyouya’s grasp. “If you need to win so badly, then win. Finish me off and the dream will end.” Kyouya panted for breath, staring at zir, and slowly raised the trident.

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ll let you sleep after this.”

“...Okay.” Kyouya readied himself, holding the trident in an offensive position. He ran forward, slashing it through Mukuro’s chest- and the illusionist flickered and disappeared. He stood in the empty world, head down, chest heaving, and dropped the trident to the ground. Finally, he could slee-

“It’s a hologram!” Mukuro called to him from a ways away. Kyouya bit back a scream so hard, he woke himself up.

He sat up, turned, and slugged the peacefully sleeping Rokudou Mukuro in the face.

“Ow!”

“Bastard.”

“What did I do!”

“You know what you did.”

“Kyouya!”

Kyouya rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut. At least now he could get some rest. Mukuro leaned over him, whispering in his ear.

“Go to sleep. Next, we’ll play daruma ga koronda.”

The crashing that ensued could not have been mistaken for anything but violence. “Sounds like they’re having fun again tonight,” Kusakabe Tetsuya said, sitting watch outside Kyouya’s door. The other committee member seated across from him nodded, trying not to react to the shouts of pain and rage coming from inside.

“Does… does this happen every night?” the committee member asked, nervously.

Tetsuya laughed. “Yep!”


End file.
